The Cold Planet
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: John and the team visit a very cold planet with no way to get off. Sheyla Romance.


The wind blew across the planets surface John gripped his coat a little tighter around him he was sitting on a log close by a fire Teyla sat next to him with her coat pulled close around her yet she was still shivering. John looked over at her they had been sitting there for over an hour Rodney sat across from them by Ronon.

"Teyla come here." John said spreading his legs and he opened his arms. He then took her hand in his and she sat in between him he wrapped his arms around her and enclosed her tightly there to keep her warm. Teyla leaned into her husbands embrace and curled her legs up to get warmer.

"Oh please get a room?" Rodney stuttered jokingly you can tell because after he said it he smirked a little.

"Your just jealous." John said.

"Whatever." Rodney answered looking down at his tablet.

"Did you figure out why the DHD did not work yet Rodney?" Ronon asked.

"No but I am getting close." Rodney answered still working on his tablet.

"Well better hurry it up because I'm starting to loose feeling in my feet." John said.

"I agree." Teyla said scooting closer to John.

"Oh please you only agree with him because your married." Rodney said.

"You got a problem with that?" John said looking at Rodney.

"No…um…I'm just gonna…" Rodney stuttered before he started to work on his laptop again.

"Well in another hour we'll be getting out of her any way's because Carter will dial in for the hourly check in." John said giving them hope since that was his job as team leader but it was true that Carter would be dialing in soon.

Teyla then shifted to her side witch pulled John back to reality. "I have to tell you something." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Oh ya what's that?" John asked pulling her to him as she moved to get closer.

"Your gonna have to start going on mission's without me." She said smiling at his confusion. "What, if your talking about the cold this is so not my fault and it's only one planet if next time there is a planet that is this cold that we have to go on I wont make you go!" John said in a rush. She started to giggle at his babbling. "What?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing it's just that's not what I was getting at." She said he looked at her really confused now. "I was saying that pretty soon your gonna have to pull me off of active duty even if I'm going to hate it." She said then added. "But it's for a good cause." John looked at her still not getting it then it hit him.

"Your pregnant?" He said looking at her.

"Yes." She said.

"That's…that's amazing!" John said hugging her and then kissing her deeply.

"So your happy?" She asked a little worried.

"Yes of coarse." He said smiling bigger then she's seen him smile in awhile and she felt overjoyed.

"Are you?" He asked her.

"Yes very." She said wrapping her arms around him tighter and digging her head deeper into his chest He wrapped his arms around her tighter as well to keep her warm especially now that he knew strangely he wanted to get off this planet more then he did before. Just then John heard somebody shift he looked up and saw Rodney walking back and forth looking at his pamphlet.

"I think I've figured it out." Rodney said walking towards the gate.

"Hey Rodney wait up!" John said helping Teyla up and Ronon not to far behind. They get to the gate and Rodney plugged his pamphlet into the DHD. A few seconds later.

"Got it!" Rodney said excitedly.

"So can I dial?" John asked.

"Yes, yes of cores." Rodney said sarcastically.

"So yes." John said to clarify.

"Yes!" Rodney said annoyed.

John dialed the gate and in a few more dials and they walked through and were back on Atlantis. "Good work Rodney." John said patting him on the back.

"Yah well I knew I could do it didn't you?" Rodney asked.

"Well I had some faith in yah." John said with an almost amused smirk on his face.

"Oh just shut it." Rodney said and walked off towards the infirmary for the post mission check up.

**SGA**

"How yah feeling?" John asked Teyla as he laid on his side with her back pressed up against his chest. He had one arm holding his head up and the other was stroking over Teyla's stomach he was amazed that there was an actual human being, being created in there a human being that he helped create.

"I am a little cold." Teyla said playfully.

"Oh really." John said mischievously and turned her on her back and kissed her passionately.

The next morning Teyla woke up and was wrapped up in John's arms she has been waking up like this ever since they've been together and she wouldn't change it for the universe. She turned around and smiled up at him. He tried his best to act as if he were asleep but couldn't hold out anymore. "Good morning beautiful." John said pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning handsome." She said and he smirked and laughed a little 'I think I like that." John said and kissed her passionately.

**SGA**

A couple years (let's say three years) into the future.

Teyla walked into her quarters with her bantoes sticks after just getting down with a sparing session with Cadman. She put them back into there place and went in search of her husband and daughter. "John." She called out into the quarters she walked into there room and there lying on the bed was John asleep with Max cuddled close to her father. She put down her stuff and crawled into bed next to John and was about to go to sleep when she heard him.

"How was your sparing session?" John asked.

"Good, how was your day?" She asked him.

"Great but I missed you." He said snuggling her closer to him.

"I missed you to now go back to sleep so I can get some rest." She said and kissed him.

"Love you." He said before he dozed off.

"I love you too John." She said not sure if he heard her but then he smiled and she fell asleep.

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
